Blame it on the heat
by Pixieblade
Summary: Oh my dears the new Zerosum picture...please go check it out. Please. It spawned this little pwp. Enjoy!


**Blame it on the heat**

Saiyuki

85/MA

AN: people kept asking for it so here's the link to the pic, enjoy! .com/pixie_blade/pic/0029790r

* * *

"We really should trim this, don't you think?" Hakkai asked, fingering the wet strands of vermilion hair.

"Wha? What for? I thought you liked it long?" Gojyo pouted slightly, damp towel hanging over his shoulders limply as he shifted on the foot of the bed.

The smaller white towel wrapped around his waist slipped a little lower as Hakkai settled behind him, leaning against his back as he reached over his shoulder and plucked the comb off his knee.

"I do, but I can see it as a safety hazard the closer we get to the battle."

"Hunh?" Gojyo drawled lazily, scratching his stomach as he pushed backwards, a look of incredulity on his handsome features.

Hakkai smiled, the image a little terrifying as Gojyo realized it was #78: the "you asked for this, so don't you dare to complain about it later" look. That one normally meant he'd be sore for a few days afterwards, but damn was it worth it.

Wrapping the almost waist length strands around his fingers until they resembled bloody cords Hakkai suddenly yanked harshly, toppling Gojyo who sprawled beside him, onto the inn bed. With a wolfish glint to his dark green eyes he crawled across the still damp man and sat heavily over his thighs, settling right behind the hard line suddenly tenting the thin terry cloth.

"See, it's very dangerous to have your hair this long. Who knows what kind of strange, perverted youkai you might attract?" he explained calmly, like he was talking to a rather thick child.

Gojyo snorted, "Yeah, like I haven't already got the scariest motherfucking demon riding my back most nights anyways."

Hakkai chuckled lowly, the sound deep and not altogether human. He leaned down, pinning Gojyo to the bed with his body as he stretched out over him. Sliding a knee between Gojyo's legs he slipped his long fingers under the towel and drew his blunt nails up the inside of his thighs, scraping the soft skin found there; smiling when Gojyo's head lolled on the bed and his knees fell apart.

"I think I take exception to that comment Gojyo. I'm very rarely in demon form. Although…" he whispered and the promise was there, hanging in between them, a silent 'would you like it?' or even 'I'm sure I can think of something' or, if he was really, really lucky, 'riding's not the only thing I'm good at'. He shuddered violently and opened his eyes partway.

"'Kai…" he whined, licking his lips. "Please."

"Oh _yes_, Gojyo." He whispered against his throat, fingers curling around the base of his cock with one hand, the other smoothing down his chest, over his shoulder, and around the base of his skull. Fisting the long strands once more he jerked Gojyo's head to the side and bit down harshly at the tender juncture of neck and shoulder, tongue rasping along the teeth marks when he withdrew in apology.

Gojyo sputtered something that sounded vaguely like his name as his hips shot up, grinding their trapped erections together. A throaty growl met his harsh, panting breaths and when he looked again one golden eye blinked back at him amused.

"Oh. Fuck." He croaked, body suddenly rigid and still. He daren't even move as a long tongue licked across too sharp fangs.

"What a wonderful idea, Gojyo." A gravely voice murmured against his sternum and Gojyo was very much aware how close Hakkai's teeth were to _everything_ he ever held dear. His lover could end it all with a quick flick of wrist or neck and what the hell was wrong with him if that thought made him even more painfully aroused?

"When?" he whispered, voice hitching a bit when a long tongue wrapped loosely around a nipple, tweaking it softly before slipping over to the other one and repeating the gesture.

"Sometime around the middle of our discussion on proper riding etiquette I believe. Would you like to know the exact words you were babbling at the time?"

"Crazy…ah! Yeah, right there…mother…fucker…only you…during….sex! Gods!" He groaned, thrusting into the tight, warm heat of Hakkai's mouth. Even the tiny sharp edges of teeth grazing the sides pushed him closer to shattering. Leave it to Hakkai to want to have a practiced, perfectly polite discussion when swallowing him down. And how the hell did he manage to talk while giving him the most mind numbing blow job in the history of sex?

Hakkai laughed sweetly around him, his vines lightly raising his legs a bit more and toying with him, dipping in and out without actually giving him the depth or force he was all but crying for. When Hakkai finally did press in he also managed to swallow around him at the same time, forcing Gojyo past the breaking point until he was practically sitting in Hakkai's lap screaming his name against a dark shaggy temple.

Boneless and sated he could only hold on as Hakkai thrust into him for a few more minutes before gripping his hair painfully in his claws and making him arch his neck, the offer to good to resist as he bit down hard enough to draw blood and came with a grunt against the warm golden column.

Gojyo groaned as Hakkai lowered him to the bed, the rasp of a licking tongue on this throat and vines supporting him as he was laid down. A soft green glow flowed over the scratch marks along his sides and the bites on his neck, making him even sleepier than normal. He loved when Hakkai took control and this new aspect was defiantly being added to his top ten, but he was still a bit puzzled by something.

"Why now?" he slurred sleepily into Hakkai's sweaty chest.

The healer tucked a drowsy red head under his chin and sighed, "Another week, maybe two, and we'll be there. If not now…I wanted one last regret. Something enjoyable to hold onto should anything…"

Gojyo opened a sleepy eye and peered at him hard, a frown on his lips. "Nothing and I mean _nothing_ is gonna change. Do you hear me you pessimistic nut case? You and I are gonna get through this. We're gonna go and kick Gyomaoh's ass and then drop the chimp and his royal pissiness off and then we are going _home_. Where I can fuck you all day and all night in our own god damn bed and get bitched at about dirty socks and missing trash day and be happy. Fuck the rest of them, you and me…" he gripped a slightly pointed chin hard between forefinger and thumb, "we're gonna make it."

His voice was rough with emotion, the simple words a promise or threat, Hakkai wasn't sure which at the moment, but it didn't matter. "You know you will eventually have to learn when trash day is, Gojyo." He whispered, voice thick with emotion as he stared at the other man.

"Nope. That's your job, so shut the hell up and get some sleep, if you die because of anything short of us having mind blowing sex I'm gonna be very pissed. Lack of sleep won't cut it."

Hakkai smiled, one of those rare, breathtaking smiles and surged against him, knocking the air out of his lungs as he was kissed breathless. "Well then," he murmured against the corner of Gojyo's mouth, "we better get some rest then. Hand me my limiters, will you?"

"Ah…?" Gojyo glanced at the bedside table where the three dull silver cuffs were and at Hakkai with a slightly raised eyebrow, plainly asking him how he was supposed to get to them with his arms full of ivy coated youkai.

"Gojyo, would you be ever so kind as to…oh, yes, well, thank you." he mumbled, a soft pink blush staining his cheeks as the vines retrieved them for him, dropping them onto Gojyo's outstretched hand.

"We have really got to find out what else those little buggers can do you know?"

"Hmmm…well, I do believe you said something about day and night? I think we can save a few hours for them as well."

"Hell yeah." He groaned, fitting himself effortlessly around Hakkai.

"And I'm still cutting your hair tomorrow."

"Yes, mom."

Hakkai just chuckled.

~Owari.


End file.
